


Frannie’s Baby

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Frannie holds her new baby





	Frannie’s Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: delivery delayed

Frannie was laying in a hospital bed. The air smelled of beach. A Soap Opera was playing on the tv on the wall. Frannie loved her Soaps, but right now she had something even better to watch.

She held her baby and kissed its forehead. Her daughter yawned and Frannie knew the feeling, she was exhausted too, but giving birth would do that to a person. Maria’s second kid had taken sixteen hours to be born, so Frannie knew she was lucky to only have had six hours of labor.

The baby was supposed to be born at the end of May, but she hadn’t wanted to come and the delivery delayed meant she was an April Fools baby.

When she called Ray and told him that she was going labor he thought it had been a joke.

At least Rennie had been there for her. Once the labor started, he had passed out, but he still held her hand even when he was unconscious.

Speaking of Rennie, he walked into the room holding a giant purple teddy bear.

‘Would you like to hold her?’ Frannie asked.

‘Oh, yes! Rennie exclaimed. He sat the bear on the table next to the bed and took the baby from Frannie.

Frannie just smiled as Rennie cooed at their daughter. He was going to make a great father, much better than Pop at least. 

‘Have you thought of a name?’ Rennie asked.

Frannie had thought about it. ‘Do you like April?’

‘Wonderful! April the April baby!’

‘Exactly,’ Frannie said. Rennie always understood her and that was down right sexy, that and his red uniform. She was a sucker for a man in uniform. Or maybe it was a thing for Mounties.


End file.
